howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireworm (Species)
"Their skin burns hotter than the sun." - Hiccup The Fireworm is like the cockroach of the dragon world, that is, if a cockroach could superheat its skin to burn everything it touched. Usually Fireworms make their homes in dark caverns. : Appearance Fireworms are about half the size of Terrible Terrors. They have dark gray scales with red skin underneath, or gray skin that turns red when heated; however it seems in Riders of Berk, they have orangish-brown scales. They also have five sets of legs for a total of ten legs. They have fierce eyes that glow in the dark. They resemble lizards, with their wide heads and long bodies. When they heat, they glow white-red, and sometimes light their bodies on fire. These dragons are often found in large groups. This actually makes them extremely dangerous. They are even remotely aggressive, occasionally clinging to potential enemies. Riders of Berk When searching for the fabled Hamish Treasure, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragons find themselves trapped in a cave. While searching for a way out, they find a large, dark opening. Entering, they realize that the "floor" is moving. Toothless lights the room, and they find thousands of little Fireworms bustling about in a shallow pit. They find multiple pedestals in the heart of their nest, and the dragons try to frighten/fight the smaller reptiles off until the kids can find a way out. They also make a small reappearance in "Gem of a Different Color", where Tuffnut tried to jump into a pit full of Fireworms while holding a Changewing egg which he still thought was a "Stone of Good Fortune" thinking the stone won't let fireworms burn him, only to be saved by Stormfly. Trivia *They are extremely powerful in packs, as it is shown that all of the kids and the dragons together struggle to hold off a swarm of Fireworms. *Though they had already been discovered by Vikings, as Hiccup was easily able to identify them, nothing is known of the Fireworms (i.e. speed, firepower, and shot limit (which is most likely 0 as they do not breathe fire). *In the Cartoon Network website, the Fireworms have no wings at all, but it is possible the images on the site are just concept arts instead of the final version of the images. However, there are two images: one of them has wings, and the other doesn't. *It is possible that they are based off the Red-Hot Itchyworms, as they look similar and have very similar attributes. *In the episode, it is stated that the Fireworm's skin burns as hot as the sun. The Deadly Nadder's flame is supposed to burn with the heat of the sun, so logically touching a Fireworm should be the same as being hit with a Deadly Nadder's flame. *Despite the Terrible Terrors being considered the smallest of all dragons, Fireworms are actually much smaller, and can be held in the palm. Gallery File:IMG_0210.jpg|Fireworm on fire File:Dragons bod fireworm gallery image 01.png|Concept Art Tuffnut holding a Fireworm.png|Tuffnut holding a Fireworm GIANTFIREWORM!.png Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Small dragons Category:Stoker class